There has known a specific cell referred to as a CSG (Closed Subscriber Group) cell, a home cell, a femtocell, or the like (e.g., NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 1). Note that an access type is configurable in the specific cell. The access type is “Closed,” “Hybrid,” or “Open”.
The “Closed” specific cell is configured to permit only a specific user (UE; User Equipment) to receive provision of services. The “Hybrid” specific cell is configured to permit a specific user to perform communications with a higher quality than other users (non-specific users). The “Open” specific cell is configured to permit all the users to receive provision of services, as is the case with a general macrocell.
Also, there has been known a mobile communication system in which a network side instructs a mobile communication terminal to perform a transition to a different frequency when a predetermined condition is fulfilled. The predetermined condition includes, for example, (a) a non-specific user requests a transition to a specific cell configured with an access type and (b) interference received at a current frequency by a mobile communication terminal exceeds a predetermined threshold.
Note that the “transition” means a change of communication cells (frequencies) when a mobile communication terminal is in communication (Connected). Also, the “transition” means a change of stand-by cells (frequencies) when a mobile communication terminal is in stand-by (Idle).